


A Warrior And A Witch

by Arandottir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Magic, New Asgard, Sorceress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandottir/pseuds/Arandottir
Summary: “Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?”“Is it working?”
Relationships: Lady Sif/Lady Loki, Sif/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Warrior And A Witch

Loki hadn’t slept in a long time.

Firstly, because she hadn’t needed too (her magic kept her sustained,) and also because her nightmares were unbearable (she had a lifetime of bad memories to dream about,) so it came as a surprise, to her more then anyone, when she awoke in a tangle of sheets. The room was still dark, and with a glance at the clock hung on the wall she saw it was still night.

 _(strange, those clocks,_ she thought. _In Asgard they’d used sun dials, and had expected less intelligence on Midgard. But apparently humans were smarter then she’d first anticipated.)_

She looked away from the clock and admiringly down at Sif, her girlfriend, lying beside her and fast asleep. Sif’s dark hair fanned out around her, framing her pale face.

Loki climbed out of the bed slowly, as not to wake Sif, and instead sat in an armchair beside the bed, reaching for one of the many books stacked on the side table and selecting one on runic seiðr to pass the time. She muttered a spell and a small ball of light hovered above the book’s open pages so she could see the words in the dark.

Half an hour later, Sif’s eyelids fluttered, and Loki dampened the light in hopes it would keep her asleep, but it was too late and she soon stirred into consciousness, her light eyes opening.

“What are you doing over there?” She whispered, when she saw Loki.

Loki smiled gently. “Reading.” She said innocently.

That didn’t fool Sif. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” She asked quizzically.

“I’m honestly not tired.”

“And since when have you ever been honest?”

“Always to you.”

Sif quirked an eyebrow, amused. “But you might not be being honest to yourself.”

Loki rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Will you stop trying to outsmart me? You can’t be better then me in all fields.”

Sif smirked in response, but then she seemed to find a new tactic. “But _Loki_ , I’ll be _cold_ without you!”

Loki stared, closing the book. “What?”

“Come and lie in my arms and keep me warm, my love.”

Loki blushed, surprised, before eventually glowering. “Are you trying to seduce me into a healthy sleeping pattern?”

Sif grinned. “Is it working?”

“Maybe...”

Sif opened her arms from the bed, inviting Loki. “Come. Warmth.”

Loki sighed in mock annoyance, but she still rose from the chair and slide back under the blankets and into Sif’s arms. Sif wrapped the blankets around them. “There, that’s better.” She whispered, sending a pleasant chill down Loki’s spine. She brushed a strands of midnight hair behind Loki’s ear.

After a while, Sif sighed. “It’s so different here.”

“Here in this bed or here in general?” Loki asked.

“You know what I mean.” Sif answered distractedly.

“I know.”

“I don’t mind the change.” Sif said, “Its just...different.”

“Change usually is.” Loki replied dryly. But she knew what Sif meant.

New Asgard was nothing like the golden city the Asgardian people had once called home.

Where Asgard had been a splendid, vast realm of gold and riches, taken in conquest from inferior realms that had fallen in battle, crystalline skies over a grand opulent palace of lavish interior and gold marble, richly mead, soil and foods provided in abundance, white water dripping from the fountains of every square, the place practically had groaned under the weight of gold and the people’s languidness. 

Whereas New Asgard...that was something different entirely, and whilst it was no more then rolling hills in riotous green, cobble stone roads and driving rain, it was, in Loki’s opinion, more healthy for everyone.

But even so, it was a big change, and it did still affect the people.

“Asgard isn’t a _place_ , I guess.” Sif said, quoting Thor. “It’s a people.”

Loki snorted. “He’s an optimistic fool, isn’t he?”

“We need optimism at the moment.”

“What about foolishness?”

“Hmm. We might need that too. Do you think he’s wrong?”

“No, I do believe that home is not a place.”

“What is it then, genius?”

Loki looked up from where she lay burrowed in Sif’s arms and into Sif’s eyes.

“My lady, meeting you was probably fate, and becoming your ally was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. And I knew I loved you even since ‘home’ stopped meaning a place to me and became a person. I don’t care where we are as long as I’m with you.”

Sif blinked, taken by surprise. Then she pulled Loki closer and kissed her gently. Loki eagerly responded in kind. “I love you too.” Sif whispered, smiling softly.

“I am lucky.” Loki muttered, and Sif chuckled.

“Y’know.” Sif mused. “Home is usually where one can fall asleep easily.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Maybe I should try that then.” 

Loki had meant it as sarcastic but the words came out far too genuine for her liking. In minutes they were both entangled, wrapped snuggly under the blankets and into the silken mattress, and fast asleep.

Both of them were at home, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like to see more in this series!


End file.
